


Rainy Days

by Shadow_Silvertongue1



Series: Noah's Adventures Series [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Silvertongue1/pseuds/Shadow_Silvertongue1
Summary: It’s been raining almost non-stop for an entire month and there’s been very few missions; as such, everyone heads off to do indoor stuff and a lot of the time they end up in the library. Unfortunately, they forgot Noah is blind and due to that blindness, she never learnt to read. The only ones who have noticed that Noah keeps disappearing every time the group goes to the library is Kanda and Lenalee…but what are they going to do about it?





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DGM…I only own Noah Walker-Schmidt.
> 
> A/N: I’m back b*tches! (I’ve wanted to say that for ages, lmao!)…anyway, here’s a new one-shot for the Noah’s Adventures Series. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (and hated the writers cramps in my hand…because these ones I’ve been writing in my NaNoWriMo Novel Notes book that I got a couple years back)!

* * *

Noah sighed as she stared out her bedroom window unseeingly, listening to the rain hit the window pane. As much as she loved rain, she hated being stuck inside with nothing to do and there hadn’t been many missions lately either. Suddenly, her door swung open, causing her to cock her head towards the footsteps she could hear.

“Noah! There you are; I wondered where you’d disappeared to when everyone else went to the library.” Lenalee spoke, her soft voice filled with concern.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I can see without activating my Innocence and I think they tend to forget that. Not to mention the fact that I’m actually illiterate due to being blind.” Noah replied somewhat bitterly. She’d been born blind, so had never learnt how to read and any missions she went on, her companions or the accompanying Finder had to explain to her what was in the mission brief and reports that Komui gave them.

It had been a relief and a delight when she found her piece of Innocence which cleared her vision the first time it’d activated in self-defence a few years before Lavi, Kanda and Allen had found her in the field appearing to make a flower crown. She delighted in being able to see what everyone else saw when she first activated it on purpose.

“Oh, Noah; I’m so sorry about that. It was and is really insensitive of us.” Lenalee replied sadly, “But I brought you some hot chocolate.” She continued, walking towards the blind girl and placing her own mug down to put the mug of Jerry’s decadent hot chocolate into her friend’s hands. Noah offered a tentative smile in Lenalee’s general direction.

“Thanks Lenalee, you’re the best.” Noah said quietly, blowing on the hot drink before taking a small sip and sighing happily as it flowed over her tongue and down her throat; Jerry really did make the best hot chocolate she’d ever tasted. It was also a bonus, having Lenalee as a friend; she always knew how to cheer people up in just the right way.

“You shouldn’t thank me, Noah. It was all Kanda’s idea; he’s the one that noticed you were missing. Right, Kanda?” Lenalee called towards the doorway. Kanda scowled and stepped into the room, having been hovering outside the door.

“Tch.” He uttered, a very faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“Aww! I knew you were a big softie!” Noah giggled, causing him to growl threateningly at being called a softie. His reputation as a hard-ass jerk would be in tatters if any of the other members of the Black Order heard that. As he turned away from the pair, Lenalee and Noah shared another giggle and failed to notice the slightly soft look in his eyes and small, pleased quirk to the corner of his lips that appeared very briefly before his impassive mask returned. Lenalee was his best friend and he’d do almost anything to keep her happy and smiling; the day she could no longer be happy or smile was the day he’d cut off his hair. And as for Noah; well, let’s just say he was becoming increasingly fond of the blind brunette. Not that he’d ever let anyone else know that; not even the girl in question.

“So, now that you’ve cheered up a bit, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? I think Kanda wanted to train for a couple hours and I have to do another round of coffee deliveries to the Science Division soon. Is there anything you’d like to do?” Lenalee asked, grabbing Noah’s mug and setting it down on the desk next to her. She’d have to return them to Jerry when she did picked up the coffee for the Science Division.

Noah tapped her chin in thought. “Hmm, well, training sounds like a good idea. I haven’t done as much as I probably should and I need to increase my stamina as well as the length of time I can keep my Innocence activated. I wouldn’t mind visiting the Science Division either, since I’ve not been there before; aside from that, there isn’t much I’d like to do. I mean, sure, I’d love to visit the town for a bit and go to the pet shop but it’s raining.”

Lenalee nodded thoughtfully before coming to a decision, “Okay, we’ll do the Science Division coffee run first, then train for an hour or two. After that we can take a carriage into town!” she stated, index finger held up in front of her and a large smile on her face. She’d completely missed the implications that Noah didn’t know about the carriages.

“Wait. There are carriages available to take us into town?!” Noah exclaimed, blinking in surprise. Kanda raised an eyebrow at her astonishment, unable to comprehend the fact she didn’t know about the carriages.

Lenalee stopped and stared at Noah. “Well, yeah. You didn’t know?” she asked in confusion. Noah shook her head in the negative.

“Nope. All the missions I’ve been on have had us leaving on sunny days; besides I haven’t really heard it rain very often.” Noah replied, her face going pink with embarrassment. Lenalee turned to Kanda who just shrugged and turned away.

“Huh. I thought someone would’ve told you; guess that’s what I get for assuming things. I’ll have a word with big brother about ensuring all new Exorcists are informed. Either way, though, we should get going!” Lenalee replied, grabbing hers and Noah’s empty mugs in one hand and Noah’s left arm in the other.

* * *

Three hours later, the trio sat in a carriage making their way to town as the rain continued to drizzle down around them. Once there, Noah activated the basic ability of her Innocence and made a beeline for the pet store. She really wanted a cat.

As they entered, a bell chimed gently, just loud enough to be heard by the salesman at the back of the shop who nodded at their entry. Noah was about to make her way towards the cats and kittens when she spotted a familiar head or purple, spiky hair, and heard a sing-song voice, standing next to a tall gentleman in a sleek black top hat. Skipping over, she tapped Road on the shoulder and stood back with a grin.

“Hi Road!” she said happily. It’d been ages since she’d seen the other girl. While she was preoccupied, Kanda and Lenalee stopped a few meters back, tense and wary of the two members of the Noah Clan; they weren’t expecting to see either of them so close to Headquarters.

“~Ooh! Noah! It’s been too long!~” the purplette sung, glomping onto the usually blind Exorcist happily. She pulled back at the clearing of a throat and a low chuckle. Tyki was always amused at Road’s antics.

“Road, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” he asked, an amused smile on his face. The young woman in front of him was rather pretty and the piece of Innocence masquerading as a silver flower crown on her head was intriguing.

“~Of course, how rude of me.~” Road sung, irritation and indignation seeping into her tone. Tyki rolled his eyes at her, knowing she’d get over his interruption. “~Tyki, this is Noah, my friend. Noah, this is Tyki, my uncle.~” Road said, ignoring the other two Exorcists in the background.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Noah said, holding her hand out to shake his, only to be surprised when he turned her hand palm down and raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss over her knuckles with a wink and a charming smile which grew when he noticed her blush. Kanda growled quietly behind them, his hand going to Mugen only to be stopped by Lenalee who frowned and shook her head. Now was not a good time or place to be attacking the two Noah members.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He replied smoothly, his voice a pleasant baritone. Road frowned at her ‘uncle’ and grabbed her friend’s arm before tugging her away from him. Tyki chuckled at her sudden protectiveness of the Exorcist girl.

“Lay off the charm, Tyki.” She snapped, her sing-song tone gone in her annoyance. Tyki winked at her and continued chuckling as Noah was dragged off by Road, Lenalee and Kanda following behind them soon after. Tyki remained standing by the tanks of various fish he and Road had been looking at before the trio of Exorcists had entered the shop.

“So what brings you to the pet store?” Noah asked curiously.

“Oh, we were looking at getting a pet!” Road replied, beginning to calm down. “What about you?” she asked her friend, ignoring the fact that Kanda and Lenalee were following the pair at a short distance in tense silence.

“Ah, I wanted a cat so we came down to see what the store had.” Noah replied with a smile. Road suddenly changed direction and led them in the direction of the cats and kittens.

“~Ooh! We can both get cats then!~” Road exclaimed happily. As they approached the cats, most of them hissed and slunk away from Road and Noah, except for two smaller kittens that looked to be around a year old. One was black with white paws, a white tipped tail and bright green eyes while the other was blue-grey (think Russian Blue) with the same white markings and bright golden eyes. The pair looked at each other and grinned before picking up a kitten each and cuddling them, and the salesman from earlier walked over with a smarmy smile.

“Hello, ladies. Are you interested in buying these kittens? They seem to like you well enough.” He said, his smile widening; Road, holding the mostly black kitten, smiled dangerously in return, causing the man to gulp nervously.

“~We’d like these kittens with baskets and cat food at a heavily discounted price.~” Road replied, letting her friend focus her attention on the little grey kitten that was purring up a storm in her arms. The man nodded quickly and paused to reply before dashing off to grab the things the terrifying young woman had asked for; he wanted them out of his shop, pronto.

“Of course, miss. I’ll be right back with what you requested.” He replied hurriedly. As he walked off, Lenalee and Kanda shared a glance; maybe there were some benefits to Noah befriending Road. She certainly seemed to know how to intimidate annoying salespeople into doing as requested or going away rather quickly. Tyki watched them from a bit further back, smirking as Road scared the salesman into submission.

“Here you go, miss. Your total is £10 each, for the kittens and the additional items.” The man said, nervously as he reappeared with two baskets, each with two bags of cat food that’d last the kittens a couple of months at least. He really didn’t want them back in his shop any time soon.

Road smiled, baring teeth slightly as she placed the black kitten in one of the baskets and indicated for Noah to do the same with the grey kitten before paying for her purchase and allowing Noah to do the same. After the quintet left the shop, Noah and Road smiled at each other.

“This was fun! We should do it again some time!” Noah exclaimed happily, holding tightly onto her basket with a sleeping kitten in it.

“~Oh , absolutely!~” Road replied, handing her basket to Tyki so she could hug Noah.

“Bye, Road!” Noah called as they parted and Road materialised one of her doors.

“~Bye, Noah!~” Road sung, disappearing through her door. Tyki followed soon afterward, offering a wink and a wave to Noah, chuckling at her returned blush.

“Well, that was an eventful day! How about we head back to headquarters now, huh?” Lenalee asked, gaining Noah’s attention. Kanda grunted in agreement, still annoyed at the male Noah member’s flirting with the blind brunette. In his not so humble opinion, this entire interaction would have gone far smoother if she’d not activated her Innocence.

Noah smiled as the climbed into the carriage and started petting her new cat, deactivating her Innocence as she did so. ‘ _Today really was a good day after all_ ’, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, this one is over 2,000 words…it’s a fair bit longer than the others. And I so did not intend to include Tyki in this; he just kind of subtly slipped into it which was rather unexpected. As for the whole Kanda becoming fond of her and Tyki also liking her? Also a bit unexpected…characters never want to do as they’re told. I have no intention of adding romance but whatever happens is going to happen. I hope I don’t end up with a love triangle…that’d be weird and awkward as hell for me to write, given I don’t really do that kind of thing. Anyway, stay tuned for the next adventure!


End file.
